To Proclaim Love
by ladyasile
Summary: Juubei and Kazuki spend time handcuffed to each other. Yaoi. Shonen ai.
1. Chapter 1

**To Proclaim Love**

* * *

A/N: I have tons of other ideas for Get Backers, but this one was just inspired after I read something. I'm not sure if anyone has any story like this, since the idea is not so original in my opinion. Anyways, I've chosen to write it up. I hope you all enjoy it. It's dedicated to all fans of the Juubei and Kazuki pairing. Special thanks to my beta, Brokenshardsofmyheart99!

* * *

Disclaimer: I do not own Get Backers.

* * *

The morning was sunny and full of a happy aura for the master of the strings, Kazuki. He awoke from having the most wonderful dream, and was now ready to go and face the world. He got himself out of bed and stretched for ten minutes. After his little exercise, he headed to the bathroom for a shower.

Having done all of his morning routines, he decided to have breakfast at the Honky Tonk and hopefully see his friends there too. "The sun feels so warm today," he said to himself as he walked down the sidewalk. He could feel stares and hear cat calls made to him. By now he was completely used to it.

Within minutes he reached his destination and entered. To his surprise he saw the whole place turned upside down. The tables were all over the floor, the dishes and cups were shattered, and food was everywhere. "What happened?" he asked.

"Kazu-chan!" Chibi Ginji ran to him, but instead of hugging him as usual, he hid behind him. "Ban-chan got angry and he did all of this!" cried little Ginji.

Kazuki looked around and spotted Ban running towards him. "Stop!" he shouted to no avail. Before the angry man had a chance to push Kazuki aside and grab Ginji, flying needles came and paralyzed Ban.

"Damn," hissed Ban.

"Juubei!" Ginji and Kazuki both shouted. They turned and saw the samurai man standing behind them with more needles in hand.

"Kazuki, are you injured?" he asked. Kazuki shook his head and looked down at Ginji to see if he was injured.

With a smile Kazuki answered, "The Lightning lord and I are both just fine, Juubei. Thank you."

Chibi Ginji looked at Ban and walked over to him. He poked his knee and jumped back when he noticed a small movement. "Ban-chan, I never used that money! You see, Akabane came and said he needed money! I'm afraid of him and would never give him our money! Ban-chan, he cried! I felt bad so I gave him the money that he needed!" the hyperactive blond explained rapidly.

Ban looked calm, and Juubei removed the needles, much to Kazuki's amazement. He knew that Juubei had been undergoing treatment for his sight. To see him pull the needles out without hesitation made him very happy.

"That bastard! How dare he scare you into giving him money! Wait, he scared you and he cried?" Ban looked at Ginji for confirmation. After seeing the blond nod, he cursed loudly.

Natsumi and Paul, who had been hiding behind the counter, came out and inspected the mess. "You know this will go on your tab, right?" asked a very livid Paul. Both of the troublemakers nodded, not wanting to anger the man further.

And with that, the door opened. All eyes were on the man dressed in dark clothing at the entrance. "My, whatever did go on in here. Have My dear Ginji and Midou finally mated? Or was it the samurai man and Mr. Kazuki. I sure do hope Mr. Kazuki is still single, if not then I'd settle for a threesome," came the smooth voice of the man they all deemed as strange.

Ginji wasn't bothered by Akabane's remarks, but he was still scared and so he hid behind Ban. Kazuki, on the other hand, was blushing like there was no tomorrow. Juubei, having seen a little from behind his sunglasses, noticed the embarrassment that the Jackal had caused for his master and best friend.

"Nobody has mated. How dare you imply that someone as pure, innocent, and decent as Kazuki has committed such an act in front of others! You caused him humiliation, and that is something that I can not forgive!" Juubei shouted at Akabane.

The Jackal's eyes seemed to widen a little as he saw how Juubei reacted. "Oh dear. The servant has a sharp tongue. What can be done about that? Cutting it off seems to be a top favorite of mine," he said as he took out a scalpel.

Kazuki could almost feel the bloodlust that both men emitted. "Juubei, you don't have to do this," he said and continued before Juubei could reply, "He is not worth you getting hurt. Please, don't fight him. I want this day to be peaceful."

The samurai nodded with much hesitation. "As you wish, Kazuki."

Akabane grinned. He walked over to Kazuki and held his hand. "Such a beauty you are," he said as he stroked Kazuki's chin. From the corner of his eye he took notice of Juubei moving in, needles in hand and ready to be used. Before Juubei could raise his arm to throw the needles at Akabane, the man in black grabbed it and with a swift maneuver, walked away.

Everyone was confused as to why Akabane walked out of the Honky Tonk, but the reason soon became clear when they heard Kazuki give a little scream.

"We're tied at the wrists, Juubei!"

Sure enough, both were handcuffed at each other's side.

* * *

A/N: The end of chapter one! To give a warning… Well, this story might go up to a rated M rating. It's enough that we have Ban's cursed mouth to watch, but Juubei and Kazuki will have some, um, scenes. Thanks for reading! 


	2. Chapter 2

**To Proclaim Love**

**

* * *

Chapter 2**

* * *

A/N: Thanks for the reviews!! They made it possible for this chapter to be written up faster. Also, thanks for adding it to your favorites and/or alert lists!! And I'll probably have another story up with this pairing too. It'll be a one-shot, though. Thanks to my wonderful beta, Brokenshardsofmyheart99!

Disclaimer: I do not own Get Backers.

* * *

The group had finished cleaning up as best as they could. The Honky Tonk was still a mess, but no one really paid attention to it. Juubei and Kazuki were still the center of attention and teasing.

"I can't believe Jackal just handcuffed you two together. Wonder what he wants," Shido said to Kazuki. The beast tamer had came in shortly after Akabane had left. To his surprise he saw both of his friends tied to each other.

"I guess we'll just have to stay like this until Akabane decides to give us the key. Juubei already tried to get us out, and so have the rest, but nothing works. Anyway, it's just the two of us. We get along just fine," answered Kazuki. Juubei nodded in agreement.

After eating something (Paul's treat), both handcuffed men walked out into the world. Walking down the sidewalk was uncomfortable but not so much that they would decide to go inside. Onlookers kept gawking at the young pair. It wasn't that they noticed they were both men, but rather that they were tied at the wrists. Kazuki could feel heat rising to his cheeks. He noticed Juubei was as calm as ever. Every time they were forced to walk around someone or something, they'd end up tangled up and then remember that the handcuffs prevented them from going separate ways. This happened so much now that Kazuki was getting annoyed.

"UGH!" Juubei turned his head to look at Kazuki. Though his vision was still bad, he could still make out that his friend was getting flustered. All the time he had kept quiet, but even he had to admit that their situation was annoying.

Juubei decided that one thing could be done about it. Gently he reached over and held Kazuki's hand. He felt his friend jerk his hand back, but then relaxed and gave into his firm hand.

"I never thought of this idea," mumbled Kazuki. The master of the strings could feel himself blushing. Not many were staring at them anymore. To them they seemed like a couple, happily walking down the street with their hands grasping. Kazuki was happy that the handcuffs were not visible anymore, but secretly he was even more happy that they were both holding each other's hands. "So we better go to, uh… Where? Your apartment or mine?"

"I believe yours would be more suitable, if you do not mind at all, Kazuki," Juubei answered. Unlike his friend, Juubei did not show how embarrassed or happy he was that they were holding hands. His face was as unruffled as ever.

Kazuki smiled. "I don't mind. Um, do you have to go to MakubeX anytime soon? If you do, then seeing as we have no choice… I'll go with you. I mean, we don't have to, but if you need… You know what I… And Sakura… What if she… Does she… And she is older… I mean…" Kazuki forced his mouth shut at once. He knew he had began babbling uncontrollably, and Juubei was probably confused now.

"I have never seen or heard you so… Faltering?" In reality, Juubei was perhaps more worried and unsure than Kazuki. Most of the things he had done so far were made without thinking.

"Sorry. Let's go to my apartment. We're close to it now, anyway." Kazuki pulled Juubei in the direction of his apartment. Both stayed quiet during the rest of their trip until they reached their destination.

"I forgot. We'll have to do everything together, right?" Juubei nodded in response. "Does that include… you know?" The samurai cocked an eyebrow. "Sleep, eat… Bathe," Kazuki answered, whispering the last word.

Juubei nodded. "Unless you want to remain unclean for what could be the rest of your life. And besides, we have bathed together before."

Kazuki nodded slowly. "Can we lay down, or do you want to do something else?"

"We can lay down."

Both went over and laid down on the small bed. It was uncomfortable at first, for two reasons. In the end Kazuki was laying down, facing Juubei's chest, their handcuffed hands almost touching, and with the samurai's free arm around Kazuki. They both knew that they wouldn't go out for the rest of the day. However, tomorrow brought forth chaos, confusion, and unexpected surprises.

* * *

A/N: That's all for now. As you can tell, this story will not last long. :P I'm already hinting at possible situations. Well, thanks for reading!! 


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Sorry for the delay of this chapter! I've been sick, busy, stressed, drained, and still sick. Not good excuses, but I feel the need to apologize to people that read this story. Thank you all for reading, among several other things. This will be the last chapter just so you know. There might another chapter, but I'll see one I finish this one. Special thanks to my beta Brokenshardsofmyheart99!

**

* * *

**

To Proclaim Love

**Chapter 3**

_

* * *

_

Two Months Later

The first few weeks had been awkward, Kazuki noted as he looked down at Juubei who was sleeping next to him. Birds were singing outside their window and the sun had risen, creating a stunning light in the room. At first, the many things they had to do while handcuffed were challenging. The bathing and going to the restroom were the tasks that humiliated them both the most. However, as time went on by, they began to get used to it. The embarrassment never quite went away, but at least they knew that they'd never talk to others about their weeks together.

During their time together, Ginji and the others had tried to track down Akabane but never quite succeeded, not matter how close they came. At the same time, Juubei and Kazuki found out new things about each other. Most of the time it was by accident, but it was still important to them both. It had been during one of their discoveries that Juubei and Kazuki at last acknowledged their attraction to one another.

Kazuki could feel the heat in his cheeks as he remembered the many things that they had done after realizing they both had feelings for one another. The first day after they had found out about their mutual attraction had been one of the best days in Kazuki's life. Of course, it was a bit crude to think that, but he had been naïve about the things that men could do together. The feel of Juubei's hand from that day made him shiver. He craved for that same feeling again, but his lover-- he smiled --was still asleep. From deep within, a devilish part of himself wanted to jump on Juubei and wake him up. Yet the angelic part of him won, and he forced himself to remain patient.

Though he didn't have to wait long since Juubei awoke as soon as he laid back down onto the one of the many scattered pillows that had landed behind him from their previous night together. Juubei looked at him and gave him a smile. His sight had improved now, more than before. He could see things with clarity and not hesitate before moving.

"Good morning," Kazuki whispered. He heard Juubei laugh a little. No matter how many times he told his lover about what his laughter did to him, which he brought up in their lovemaking, he could never mean it as much as he did when he felt it go through his body. "You're so beautiful, Juubei," he said, almost moaning with longing.

Juubei flashed him another smile, this time with something else hidden within it. "Kazuki," he whispered, leaning into the Thread Master's ear, "You are so appealing, graceful, and…" The Needle Master placed his lips on Kazuki's and began to seek entrance at once. Kazuki didn't deny him; he opened his mouth and allowed Juubei to continue. He could feel his tongue glide over and under Juubei's. The mere kiss was not enough anymore. "Sexy," Juubei finished his long-paused sentence. Before, Kazuki would have blushed, but now it just made him more eager to feel his lover inside him.

Using his rare demanding tone, Kazuki spoke. "Take of your clothes." And as always, Juubei obeyed him. He took of his single article of clothing, that being his boxers. Kazuki could see that Juubei wanted him. If the pre-come already leaking from Juubei's red member was not proof, then nothing was. With ease, Juubei reached over to Kazuki's waist and removed the cloth that prevented him from further admiring his love's body. The room-temperature air made Kazuki moan upon feeling the sensation on his heated phallus.

Juubei laid Kazuki down on the bed and crawled on top of him. After meeting Kazuki's eyes, he kissed him once more before letting his mouth wander over to the silky smooth neck. The Thread Master groaned when he felt his protector's teeth gazing the skin, moving down to his chest. His mouth moved to a nipple, releasing his tongue to lick it and suck it with tenderness. Kazuki writhed under him, clasping Juubei's head in place to further feel his tongue on him.

Chuckling, Juubei broke free of his lover's grasp. He heard Kazuki's soft cry and decided to keep pleasuring him. As soft as he could, he let his tongue run down his love's body until he reached the engorged sex organ. "Do you wish me to…" Juubei let the question hang in the air.

Moaning Kazuki answered, "Just… Get inside me." His lover nodded, reached over to the nightstand and grasped the lubricant. The Thread Master spread his legs and waited for his lover to stretch him. He felt the first finger circling around his entrance. It took most of his will power to not impale himself on just that one finger. After the teasing, he could feel the finger inside him, stretching him. The feeling was extreme for him. They had just begun and he already wanted to come.

After the third finger had entered him, Kazuki moaned as loud as he could. He could feel Juubei getting desperate by now. At times he brushed himself against Kazuki's body on a supposed accident. Both were sweating, and frantic to keep going.

"Juubei… Ready… Please, Juubei!" Grasping the bed sheets with full force, he at long last felt Juubei sheath himself within him. It didn't take his protestor long before finding his prostate. Every time his cock hit that delightful spot, Kazuki felt as if he were in heaven. Both bodies began to move in rhythm, pushing each other onto the other, trying to feel more than they already have. Slight visions of stars, slight hearings of moans, and full feelings of love made them both release.

The hot seed felt welcoming to Kazuki. He enjoyed the feeling of having Juubei inside him, even more after they had made love. There were unspoken words that were meant for one another, no one else. With much regret, Juubei pulled himself out from Kazuki's entrance. They both embraced each other and remained blissful.

Of course, not all things remain the same for long. The knocking on the door had forced them both out of their joyful rest and into pulling on clothes to cover themselves with. Kazuki had a good idea of who had been knocking, considering that the person knocked just four times and no more. He had even contemplated of answering the door naked, but that would have made his lover jealous or thrown him into full rage.

Both made their way to the door and opened it. Sure enough, no one was standing there, but their was a pink envelope at the base of the door. Exchanging a look of disbelief, Kazuki picked up the pink envelope and opened it.

"What is it?" Kazuki heard Juubei ask.

Shaking his head with a smile, Kazuki answered, "It seems Dr. Jackal paid us a brief visit." Juubei raised and eyebrow. "This was more than he expected, he said," Kazuki too out a small key and a letter from the pink envelope. "he's releasing us now," Kazuki explained.

The key opened up the handcuffs, but their hands remained bound by love.

The End.

* * *

A/N: After finishing this, I now know that it's best if I stopped here. If I ever wish to release some of their adventures while handcuffed, then I'll write them down and pass them off as one shots. LOL. Thanks for reading! And… don't judge me by that lemon. It's only my second one in fan fictions!! Thanks for reading!


End file.
